


Light Up, Light Up

by Tirlaeyn



Series: Painted Shards of Glass [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: Will discovers Hannibal is ticklish.





	Light Up, Light Up

**Author's Note:**

> Setting this up as a series in case I write more of these. Feel free to suggest topics in comments if you like.

Half asleep, stretched out on their unbelievably comfortable daybed in the lounge, Will can just see the sparkle of falling snow through a gap in the heavy burgundy curtains. Hannibal is sprawled on top of him reading, his weight soothing and warm. Soft rustle of pages turning mixes with the sound of their combined breathing and piano playing in the background on an actual vinyl record player. Will runs his fingers through Hannibal's hair and down his back, breathing in the red wine and woodsmoke scent of him.

“So peaceful,” Will whispers, mostly to himself.

Hannibal hums and shifts to turn a page.

“Your presence brings me peace, Will.”

“It didn't always.”

Hannibal's shirt has ridden up a bit, and Will's fingers brush his lower back. A small noise from Hannibal and the slightest of shudders. Interesting.

“From the moment I met you, I have felt more peace in your presence than out of it.”

“You don't want peace, Hannibal,” Will says dragging his fingers up Hannibal's sides. There's a definite flinch that time, and Will knows it isn't from pain. Their injuries are long healed. “You want drama, chaos, theater.”

“Not - heh - not with you. Not anymore.”

Was that a chuckle? Will tries again, quick taps on bare skin just above Hannibal's right hip. Ah yes, a squirm and a chuckle. 

The second he's sure, Will attacks with a storm of tickles. He flips them in one smooth motion, pinning Hannibal's hips, quick fingers running over his sides and belly. 

And Hannibal laughs.

He laughs and laughs. Head thrown back and tears in his eyes. The book long lost on the floor. It might be the most beautiful sight Will has ever seen. 

Will expects a fight, but none comes. 

Immediately.

They're both breathing hard. Hannibal is flushed and bright-eyed with joy. Will finally relents and leans in for a kiss. 

“I can't have you searching for excitement elsewhere, now can I?” 

Hannibal is still as Will steals another kiss. Suddenly, an arm wraps tight around Will's middle as quick fingers tease his sides. Will laughs and kicks, but to no avail. 

“Ha-Hannibal,” Will manages between giggles. “Unfair. Sneak attack.”

“On the contrary. This is entirely fair.” Hannibal insists. 

Then they are flipping again. Will settles on his back and lets Hannibal pin his arms above his head with one strong hand on Will's wrists. 

“Reciprocity, doctor?” 

“A reckoning,” Hannibal says. 

But it's kisses Will gets instead of more tickles. And a slow roll of the hips. 

“Mm I like this sort of reckoning,” Will says. “But you can't fuck away the knowledge that you're extremely ticklish.” 

Hannibal kisses down Will’s neck, sucking at his pulse point.

“I can try,” he says.


End file.
